Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein; an information processing apparatus; an information processing system; and an information processing method, and more particularly to: a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which zooms in on and displays, according to an operation performed on coordinate input means by a player, an imaging subject which is included in a virtual space and which is taken by a virtual camera.
Description of the Background Art
An information processing apparatus which is capable of zooming in on and displaying an imaging subject which is included in a three-dimensional virtual space and which is taken by a virtual camera, according to touch operation performed on a touch panel by a player, has been known to date. For example, in a game apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-252185, a touch panel is mounted so as to cover a screen, and when a player performs an operation of touching the touch panel at a position of a desired object displayed on the screen, the desired object is zoomed in on and displayed. Specifically, in the game apparatus, the gazing point of the virtual camera is set to, for example, the center point of the desired object, and the angle of view of the virtual camera is changed so as to be reduced.
However, in the game apparatus as described above, in order to zoom in on and display an object (imaging subject), a player needs to touch the object on the touch panel. Further, the gazing point is changed according to the touch position.